zeldaeufandomcom-20200214-history
Link (The Wind Waker)
Link was a Hylian man living in the Era of the Great Sea of the Adult Timeline. He was known for sailing the Great Sea, defeating Ganondorf Dragmire, and discovering the land of New Hyrule. He was known as the Hero of Winds. He was an incarnation of the legendary hero Link. History Early Life Link was born on Outset Island along with his sister, Aryll. The two were cared for by their grandmother. One day, a pirate ship, commanded by Tetra, arrived on the island. The ship was being attacked by a Helmaroc King which was looking for Tetra. However, it was confused and took Aryll instead. Link then had to don the clothes of the Hero of Time and leave the island, with the pirates, on a quest to rescue Aryll. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") Great Sea Link failed to rescue Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress, but he discovered the threat of Ganondorf Dragmire. After that mission, he met the King of Red Lions, a sentient boat on which he began to explore the Great Sea. He found the Master Sword and restored it to its full strength. He also awakened the sages Maku and Medli. He finally was able to rescue his sister. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") Old Hyrule Link discovered that the old land of Hyrule, which had been flooded to form the Great Sea, still existed beneath the waves, perfectly preserved. The King of Red Lions also revealed that he was the King of that land, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Link found a way beneath the waves, where Ganondorf had kidnapped Tetra, who had been revealed to be Princess Zelda. Link went to Ganon's Tower in the frozen Hyrule, where he confronted him along with Zelda, who joined him in battle. The two defeated Ganon in battle, with Link embedding the sword in Ganondorf's head. Hyrule then flooded, upon King Hyrule's wish to the Triforce. Link and Zelda floated safely to the surface, while the King stayed beneath to die with his land. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") Search for a New land On King Hyrule's suggestion, Link and Zelda began the search for a new continent for the people of the Great Sea to colonize. ("The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker") On an island they discovered, Link was somehow separated into four Links. Tetra then ran a competition between them. All of her pirates participated in this event. ("Navi Trackers") Further along their voyage, they were drawn into the Ocean King's dream world. There, he became separated from Zelda and the pirates. He met Oshus, who gave him information about the surroundings. He also met Ciela, a fairy who became his companion. He also hired Linebeck, the owner of a steamboat, as a means of transportation. In this way, he explored islands, learning more as he went. He soon discovered that he had to save the Ocean King, whose power was being used by Bellum, an evil plant-like creature. Link defeated the creature, freeing the Ocean King. ("The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass") The two finally discovered a new landmass, which they colonized, naming it New Hyrule. ("The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks") New Hyrule Link and Zelda began the work of building a new nation. They befriended the Lokomos, a race that was native to the land. Link and Zelda were friends with Anjean, and maintained that relationship until their deaths by old age. ("The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks") Appearances *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker **Link's Logbook *Navi Trackers *The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Mentioned only) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Link Category:Hylians Category:Characters